In Rachel Barbra Berry's Perspective
by schroyera
Summary: Rachel is finding it difficult that her dreams are not coming true, so she tries out a blog to let out her emotions, and to find out why she is struggling, is it love that is blinding her or is it just herself? It will include a lot of Finncele 3


I do not own Glee, I just admire their work! (JEALOUSLY!)

ps this is just the first chapter lol its an opening really I promise that all the other chapters will be SUPER long :) thank you and please review..I need all types of critism its good for me! (Bad or good!)

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel Barbra Berry's Perspective<strong>

**Monday, July 18, 2011**

Before I graduated McKinley High, I had this dream about going to New York and becoming a huge Broadway star, living the dream and getting all the Tony awards. But now, after graduation everything started to hit me, was I really going to be a Lima loser forever?

Here I am, just sitting next to my very much decorated laptop, pouring my thoughts and heart out onto this silly blog (that is somewhat comforting), informing you that maybe my dream will never come true because I, Rachel Barbra Berry has not been committed enough. Shocking? I know. Since birth I had been fighting to have my dreams come true, but I should say McKinley High has been my biggest battle to prove that I am truly a star! My dads, believe it was my love life that got in the way, could you really believe that? Finn Christopher Hudson is definitely not the reason to why I am not belching out the last beautiful note of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' on that gorgeous Broadway stage. Wait, is he? Did I focus on relationships too much, is that why?

Finn Hudson is a very sweet gentleman. He can be naïve and childish, but by all means he truly means well. After nationals in our junior year, we have been inseparable. Well if you count break ups that barely last a day separable? There still and maybe not be trouble with Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful woman on Earth. He denies his feelings but I understand he is just confused about which one is good for him, and that is definitely me. Even though I put myself down way too much when I am around him, I mean look at her! I can never to compete to her beauty, talent yes but never beauty. Just recently we "started over", it all started on the Fourth of July. I had received my daily call from my beloved Finn, and he kind of sounded troubled. I was so worried about him, but he asked me if I trusted him. Trust is a huge issue in my life, I learn to forgive and forget but I never really learned to trust or at least after I gave him all my trust and he destroyed it, its hard to regain trust. I asked him what was wrong and he told me, Quinn Fabray had contacted him after a few months before saying I don't want to talk to you anymore. My heart sank, lately I hadn't been focused on my dreams, and I was actually forming a new dream with him. His voice seemed so sad, and I knew he wanted his best friend back so I said yes I trust you. You can talk to her, blah, blah this and that and believe me that was the last thing I would ever want to say because I knew how this road would turn out to be like. Anyways, he talked to her and to skip the juicy details we broke up for about two days and he dropped it with her only because (I was RIGHT!) he had felt that she was using him because her boyfriend she had been dating for a year felt weird about her and now she wanted to be with my boyfriend! (Sorry about the rage folks, I'll be calm soon!) But all that's important is Finn is mine again and we started over, that's all that matters most.

Back to what I saying, I guess I have been focusing on love too much. Right now my Dads believe that Finn isn't actually my boyfriend anymore because he has broken my heart too many times, and I am going to keep it that way for now. The only people who know that Finn and I are back together, is Finn, his parents and Kurt, Quinn, and I. And that's how it will stay. Alright I'll leave it at that for now later, maybe when I finally believe that I am done writing to all my beautiful fans out there that truly do believe that I can reach my goals, I will become a star! In the name of Barbra Streisand I love you all!


End file.
